Girl Like You
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: Going to University, Draco thought he could forget his past, but the sight of a woman brings it all back and old rivalries rise from the ashes. First HPFF, DMHG, DM is OOC
1. Default Chapter

Sitting on the train, Draco stared out into the looming night. It was September and normally he would be going to school for another year of witchcraft and wizardry. But not this year. In June, he along with the Golden Trio graduated. All summer he had tried not to think of them, but it couldn't be helped. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got under his skin. Near the end of their year, he and the boys put up a truce, saying that if they were to defeat the Dark Lord, rivalry would have to stop. But the rivalry between him and Hermione raged on. He still called her Mudblood and she still called him Ferret boy.  
  
Draco caught sight of the moon and tried to think of other things. He was heading to Ireland for schooling. He, Draco Lucius Malfoy was going to a Muggle school. His father was no longer living since the downfall of the Dark Lord. He had committed suicide just so he wouldn't go to the grasps of the Dementors.  
  
"Ticket sir?"  
  
Draco looked away from the window to see a fair-faced women standing a little to his left. Automatically the Malfoy charm struck up and he gave the world famous smile.  
  
"'Ere you go love."  
  
He handed her the ticket and smiling, she gave him back the stub and continued on her way.  
  
"I've still got it."  
  
Feeling as though he would never get to Dublin, Draco closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. As he did, he thought of the women who had just gone past him and how girls always seemed to flock to him.All but one. Hermione Granger.  
  
"DUBLIN!"  
  
Jolted awake by the loud voice, Draco looked up to see that they had arrived at the station.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
Smoothing out his hair, which had gone a little ruffled, Draco grabbed his carry on bag and headed for the baggage compartment. He had to grab his suitcases and then find a way to get to the University. Standing in the waiting room, he looked around for the familiar bags and soon caught sight of the dark green bags with silver crests on them. He grabbed them and lugged the bags out to the street.  
  
"TAXI!"  
  
A yellow and black-checkered cab pulled up and once the driver popped the trunk, he started loading his luggage. Once finished, he started to get in when someone got in as well. He took notice of her looks and saw that she was a petite brunette.  
  
"D.U. Please." She said as she sat back.  
  
"Mister, is that where you want go as well?"  
  
The women looked up and then realized that there was sitting beside her.  
  
~*~*Boy meets girl in prime of life  
  
~*~*Blinded by big city lights.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone else was using this cab."  
  
Draco stared at this woman. She seemed familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before.  
  
"That's ok love, I'm heading in the same direction."  
  
She smiled at him and the driver pulled away from the curb. Neither spoke much as they drove. As he watched the scenery go by, his eyes grew a significant amount. Sure he had been to Ireland before, but never to Dublin. Everything seemed different, brighter, louder. Before he realized it, they arrived at the university. Both Draco and the mystery women exited the cab. She paid for their fare as Draco got his bags out of the trunk. Once the hood was closed, the cab sped away and the women started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, miss."  
  
She turned around and her brown hair sort of flew as she did. The lamplight illuminated her and sort of made her look like an angel or something. Draco walked up to her.  
  
"Miss, I want to pay you back."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
~*~*I'm on fire and you're the flame  
  
At that, she turned back around and faded into the night. Draco stared off into the night, where she had been and ran a hand through his blond hair. He was surprised that she said that she didn't want to be paid back. Most girls would have wanted at least a little bit of cash for paying for something like a cab ride. His insides felt as though they had been set on fire from this woman, like she was some kind of flame. He had never felt like this before, except for whenever Hermione would challenge him.  
  
"We'll I had better get going. Gotta find my room."  
  
Picking up his luggage, Draco started off for the buildings.  
  
X~X~ Several months later.X~X~  
  
Sitting in the teacher's lounge, Draco finished up some marking. When he had first started at the University, he realized that he was pretty good at economics, so good for a freshman, that the teacher wanted his help with the marking.  
  
"Andrew French, 78. Megan Damon, 57. Mo Granger, 98."  
  
As Draco set the last paper at the top of the pile, the name Granger set off the memory of Hermione. He picked the paper back up and looked at the writing and the figuring. All of the scribble looked familiar.  
  
"This can't be, can it?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I see that you have gotten the marking all finished. I need to get these papers out to my afternoon class. Miss Granger can be so impatient."  
  
Hearing that the Mo was a Miss Mo Granger, Draco decided to ask a question that he prayed the answer was no.  
  
"By any chance is this Mo Granger's real name Hermione?"  
  
Looking at the professor, he felt as though he could see the wheels grinding in his head.  
  
"Now that I think of it, I don't know. She's been my student since June and I've only known her name to be Mo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no real reason. Do you think I could sit in on your afternoon class?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You could possible give some help with that class. There always seems to be more problems for me and Miss Granger."  
  
Draco nodded and soon the class bell rang and both Draco and his teacher head for the economics class. They had about 10minutes before the students would start piling in. Draco took a seat at the back of the class and soon a student entered the room. Not just any student though, the mystery women he had seen two months prior. She greeted the teacher and took a seat at the front of the room. Just as Draco was about to get up to speak to her, other students came in and soon the class was ready to start.  
  
Throughout the class, Draco kept looking at the women. She answered questions and helped others when they needed it and the professor was too busy to. Finally the class ended and while the students piled out, so did the teacher. The only person who stayed was the 'Mo' Granger. Draco gathered his own books and stood. He wanted to make sure that this person was who he thought she was. If she wasn't, then all he'd have to do was a simple memory charm.  
  
"Mudblood, what are you doing in a high institution like this? Shouldn't you be mopping up floors?"  
  
He saw the ridges of her backbone disappeared from the back of her shirt as she straightened up.  
  
"Malfoy. I didn't think you would enter such a Muggle place."  
  
She turned around and realized the man she had shared the cab with, was Draco. Why hadn't she realized that then? Okay, sure he had let his hair grow out and rather than the platinum blond it had been during their days at Hogwarts, it was now a dirty blond. She watched as Draco walked down the stairs from the desk in the back and he towered over her.  
  
"You realize how lucky you are that no one else heard you call me that old name? We are the only people like us at the school."  
  
Draco just gave her the smirk that he had given her all those years. He watched as she gathered up her books and walked for the door. She had changed a lot over the summer. When they had graduated, her hair was still bushy but now it had calmed down a lot. She was slim, he had never noticed that before for those blasted robes covered everything.  
  
~*~*You inspire the road I take  
  
~*~*You take me to a better place  
  
~*~*You're the sun and I'm the rain  
  
"Malfoy, if what Talon says, that you're his best morning student, then prepare to lose to me once again. I plan on taking home the prize again. and not you or anyone else will that that from me."  
  
At that she walked out of the classroom and into the bustling halls. Hearing her say that gave Draco and inspiration. Though he hadn't beaten her in Hogwarts, a place he should have with him being of pureblood, why not beat her at her own game, being a Muggle?  
  
"The games have only begun."  
  
With that, he exited the room into the busy life ahead of him. She may have been the sunlight for the idea, but he'll be the rain on her grade parade.  
  
X~X~ Many tests later X~X~  
  
Entering the Economics Teacher Office Area, Draco could see that there was a crowd around Talon's bulletin board. He knew right away that the marks had been posted. If he had still been at Hogwart's, Draco would have shoved his way through to see the marks. But he had grown up a lot since those days and he waited patiently as the crowd slowly dispersed. Taking steps forward, he ran his fingers down the long list of students until he reached his own name. Malfoy, Draco-98%.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Though he knew the gesture was immature, he pumped the air with a fist and did a little dance. He was lucky no one was in the office area, or was there?  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know you had a reflex problem."  
  
Freezing in mid-moonwalk, Draco opened his eyes and looked up to the voice. Standing across from him leaning against the doorframe was Hermione Granger. Today she was wearing a skirt that came just below her knees and a v-neck shirt that showed the body he didn't know had been there. He straightened up his posture and produced his smirk.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
"Marks."  
  
She walked towards him and scanning down the list, her finger came to her name.  
  
"Granger, Hermione-98%"  
  
Draco saw a pleasant smile come to her lips, not won of beating other students, but a smile of a job well done. Looking at her watch, he saw her eyes grow big.  
  
"Oh shoot. Gotta run. Oh and Malfoy,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The move is like this."  
  
Though she was in small heels, Hermione did a graceful moonwalk all the way out of the office area. Draco gave a small growl. She had shown him up once again not only tying him for the highest mark, but also being a better dancer than him.  
  
There had to be something that Hermione, or as she liked to be called now Mo, wasn't good or as good as him in. Grabbing his bag that he had dropped when doing the dancing, Draco exited the office and headed for his dorm. Ideas popped into his head of what he could prove that Mo wasn't good at, but they weren't good enough. Just as he was about to enter the elevator to go up to his room, he caught sight of the bulletin board. On neon blue paper, there was a challenge out to anyone who could sing at one of the local karaoke clubs.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Unbeknownst to the people of Hogwarts, Draco had a damn good voice. It was a baritone that made the girls swoon when heard. The only girls who had heard it had been the girls at Karaoke clubs in London and such. He would challenge her to a singing contest, knowing full well she would not be able to turn it down. Draco knew that he had better challenge her now, or else the thought would be lost. His problem was, that he had no clue where she was. It was December and coming close to winter break. The contest was the last day of school before break. His thoughts were shattered when one of his dorm buddies came out the elevator.  
  
"Hey Malfoy."  
  
"Hey Derek."  
  
As he left, Draco suddenly remembered that Derek had mentioned being in one of Mo's classes. Maybe he'd know where she was?  
  
"Derek, where you headed?"  
  
"Work. The boss wants me to train the new kid, which I don't mind."  
  
He gave Draco a wink.  
  
"Take it that the kid's a girl."  
  
"Yup and its gonna be fun for I already know who it is. You've heard me talk of Mo before right?" (Draco nodded. They walked briskly to get rid of the cold.) Well she told me she needed a job and luckily we had an opening at work. Now I get to help her out for the help she's given me."  
  
This would be easier than he thought. Derek would lead him to where Hermione was so he could finally be better than her in something.  
  
"Mind if I join you? I need to ask her a question about economics and don't know where her dorm is."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They got into Derek's truck and headed for his work. Derek was a part time reporter for the local newspaper. Arriving at their destination, the boys jogged into the warm building. Looking around, Draco caught sight of the brown haired person he was looking for. She was leaning over talking to one of the secretaries and her hair fell slightly over her face.  
  
"Mo."  
  
She looked up and caught sight of Derek. Draco saw Hermione say a few words and then walked towards them. She gave Derek a warm hug and seeing the shining look in her eyes, he remembered the days that she did the same to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Wonder if she's kept in touch with them?" He murmured.  
  
"Oh, before we start, I found someone who wanted to talk to you."  
  
Hermione gave Derek an odd look than looked past him to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Needed to ask you a question."  
  
She gave a curt laugh, one he had heard many times before when the guys got together to plan in the destruction of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, this is my first day at work and I don't have time for this so if you'll excuse me."  
  
She started to leave when Draco took hold of her wrist. He felt her smooth skin against his and looked into the storming green/brown eyes. The longer he held onto her, the greener they became.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy."  
  
"I just need to ask you a question, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Mo, just meet me in the back room. Boss left me in charge so its okay if you spend a few minutes with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Derek and then nodded in agreement. She watched as Derek left and then looked back to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, you know you can let me go right?"  
  
She watched as he came out of the trance and then let go of her arm. Draco watched as she crossed her arms and waited for him to ask her the question.  
  
"So?"  
  
~*~*I set the scene to follow  
  
"Well what I was wondering, was if you were up for a little challenge?"  
  
Draco saw Hermione give him a wry look. A challenge? Why?  
  
"What type of challenge?"  
  
"Singing. There's this karaoke club downtown and was thinking maybe have a challenge between us, like the old days."  
  
"What's the stakes?"  
  
Draco hadn't thought of that. He just wanted something that he could beat her at.  
  
"Well, uh, how bout this. Since we never dated and you know I bugged you till you made me black and blue, (Hermione smiled at the thought of when she punched him in the eye when she had had enough of his pestering.) how about if I do better than you do, then you have to go out on a date with me."  
  
Draco heard Hermione gasp at what he said. She had sworn to herself through out Hogwarts that she would never succumb to dating Draco. But she wasn't one to give up a challenge. Few people at the school, Ginny, and her best friends being part of that few, knew that Hermione liked to sing. She wasn't overly good at it, but at least she wasn't tone deaf.  
  
"What do I get if I'm better than you?"  
  
Draco raked his brain, trying to think of something. He remembered how in their middle years, she had started S.P.E.W. Maybe she was still into the charity thing.  
  
"How about this, I'll spend a day doing something you like to do. I heard your still into the charity thing. I'll help you with that."  
  
He saw Hermione look at him.  
  
"All right then. When is it?"  
  
Draco told Hermione the date and she did something that she didn't think.  
  
"Can't. Some other time maybe, but that date I just can't do it."  
  
Draco was just about to ask why when Hermione turned on her heel and went to the back. His plans were ruined. He wanted to best her before Christmas vacation.  
  
"Might as well get going home."  
  
Draco did up his jacket and started for the door. He caught sight of Janice, one of the girls he had gone out a couple times with. Getting to the door, he held it open for her.  
  
"Why Draco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see Her, Mo."  
  
"Tried her for a date didn't you?"  
  
Before her could say anything, Janice kept going.  
  
"When did you ask her for?"  
  
"Dec.23rd. Why? What's wrong with that date?"  
  
"It's not my place to say but here," she handed him a business card "go here that date. That'll give you her reason."  
  
With that Janice left and headed for the coffee room. Draco looked down at the card and the only thing there was an address in Hermione's writing. Couldn't hurt to go and find out why she turned down the challenge.  
  
~X~X Last day before break ~X~X  
  
Draco looked up at the building. It was 7 o'clock and even though he had been invited to a party hosted by Derek, Draco needed to know why she turned down the challenge. The building before him was 2 stories and looked like a giant house. The wind picked up and pulling his jacket closer he headed up the stairs to hear laughter. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open.  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
A petite woman who looked to be in her late forties answered the door. She had light brown hair that strands of grey could be seen. Behind no frame glasses were a pair of faded green eyes that Draco thought must have shone when she was younger.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
He gave a small bow and the woman smiled.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I was looking for Mo Granger and was told she'd be here."  
  
"Looking for Mo? C'mon in."  
  
Draco was about to say he didn't want to intrude but the woman took hold of his arm and pulled him inside. The inside of the house was decorated with garlands and lights and to his surprise; the ceiling looked like there was snow falling from it.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Granger, Mo's mother. MO!"  
  
"Mum, I was only."  
  
But Hermione stopped talking when she saw the blond man standing in the doorway. Draco looked at Hermione with sudden awe. She was in jeans and a sweater but it wasn't the clothes that caught his attention, it was the 3 children clinging to her. A boy who looked to be about 4 on her back while a set of girl twins around 6 hung around her legs. She whispered to them but they shook their heads. She gave a sigh and slowly made her way to her own mother.  
  
"Jackie, Andrea let go of Mo's legs. Draco, (the older Draco looked somewhat shocked) let go of Aunt Mo's neck. She needs to see to her visitor."  
  
The 3 children let go and while the girls went into the kitchen, young Draco went to his grandmother. She scooped him up and left the two university students standing in the doorway.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That kid has my name?"  
  
Draco said as he watched the woman and child disappeared.  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"So? How in the world did he get named that?"  
  
"He's my cousin's kid. When Camille heard me ranting about you, she fell in love with the name. She had been stuck for one and hearing that name helped her decision. Now, answer my question, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mind if we sit. I walked here from campus and I'm still cold."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said all right. Draco took his shoes off and followed Hermione to the living room. He sat down and looked around. He could sense love filling the room and saw an abundance of family pictures. Beside where he sat was a picture of Hermione at graduation with Harry and Ron.  
  
"So? Why are you here? And how did you get my address?"  
  
"Curious and Janice."  
  
"I'm going to hurt her when she gets here. Why curious?"  
  
He gave her that familiar smirk and she wanted to wipe it off his face.  
  
"You've never backed out of a challenge before and wanted to know why. Now that I have found you having family time.I'll leave."  
  
Hermione was about to agree when her cousin Camille entered the room.  
  
"Mo, who's this?"  
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Draco was up on his feet putting on the Malfoy charm. He took her hand and kissed it softly, something his father had taught him years ago whenever a woman entered the room.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, miss."  
  
A broad smile came across Camille's face and she quickly pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet you. Ever since Hermione started ranting about you I've been intrigued. She never said the first name until 4 years ago and thankfully that helped in naming my son. She never did say how handsome or charming you were."  
  
Hermione had enough. Her cousin was gushing with her enemy. Standing up, she pulled Camille off Draco.  
  
"That's cause he's not. Now Draco, you've found your reason now leave."  
  
Draco was a little startled. Had she just called him Draco? It was always Malfoy or ferret boy, but never Draco.  
  
"Nonsense Hermione, Draco can stay here for dinner. Janice gave a ring and said she couldn't make it. He can fill her place."  
  
Hermione groaned and rather than staying in the room with her enemy and the family member who betrayed her, she stormed upstairs to a room.  
  
"Oh just ignore her. She'll be down in a few minutes anyways. Her turn to set the table. Come, take your jacket off and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."  
  
Taking his coat off, he laid it on the side of the couch and followed Camille into the kitchen.  
  
~Z~Z Several hours and embarrassment later ~Z~Z  
  
"And then her hair went purple. She looked like a troll for 3 months."  
  
Draco laughed as he heard Hermione groan beside him. Sitting around the table now were just the adults which included Mr and Mrs. Granger whom continuously tell him to call them Andy and Megan. Camille and her husband Bryan, Sophia and Sandra (Hermione's other cousins) and her grandparents, aunts and uncles from both sides of the families. Draco couldn't believe how much love there was in this family. Everyone was having coffee, tea or hot chocolate and munching on cookies. Draco couldn't believe the stories that Hermione's family had of her. He would never had believed that there was this side to her. Dying her hair, getting a tattoo (which he made not to ask to see later) and different incidents.  
  
"Mum. Did you have to tell him that one?"  
  
There was more laughter around the table when Draco saw the younger Draco walk into the room over to Hermione.  
  
"Mo, can you read me a story?"  
  
Draco saw a smile come to her lips as she got from her chair and scooped the kid up and started out the room.  
  
"What do you want to hear?"  
  
"Ferret boy one."  
  
Hermione looked back to Draco and smiled.  
  
"Oh of course I'll tell you that one."  
  
Draco's face caught a hint of red as he watched Hermione walk out of the room.  
  
"She's told him that?"  
  
Camille laughed.  
  
"It's his favourite story. She started telling it to him about 2 years ago when he couldn't sleep. Ever since he loves it. The shining prince and all."  
  
Prince?  
  
"Would you excuse me? I think I want to hear this story."  
  
Camille gave him directions to the children's room and he headed up the stairs. He could hear Hermione's voice coming from the room and opening the door enough that he could slip in; Draco stepped into the room and sat by the door. He saw Hermione sitting on one of the beds with Draco sitting on her lap and the others sitting around her feet.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a prince. He lived in a grand home with servants catering to his ever whim. He would boss around anyone who would actually do his bidding. Do you know what his name is?"  
  
The young children yelled out, "DRACO!"  
  
"Right. Well Prince Draco went to a school where everyone feared him. He thought he was the best thing since sliced toast. There were 3 people though who didn't. One was an orphan, a boy whom no one took in, but had many friends to care for him. His name was?"  
  
"HARRY."  
  
Draco saw Hermione smile.  
  
"There was another prince but was nothing like Prince Draco. This prince was gentle and nice to everyone around him. Even though he was of royal blood, his best friend was the orphan Harry. His name was Ronald, but liked to be called Ron. Lastly, there was the girl. She wasn't royalty and she wasn't an orphan. She was just a girl. Her best friends were the orphan and prince and they went everywhere. Her name was?"  
  
"Olivia."  
  
Olivia? Whatever happened to Hermione?  
  
"Well one day, the 3 friends came upon Prince Draco in the hallway when they were on their way to class. They yelled at each other hateful names when finally, some words were said and poof! Smoke filled the air and when it cleared, Prince Draco couldn't be found anywhere."  
  
Gasps were heard from the children and Draco gave a soft laugh just so no one could hear him. This was true. He had turned into a ferret.  
  
"Prince Ron and Harry went on their way, thinking that Prince Draco did the smoke trick and ran off, but Olivia knew that he was still there. Curled up against the wall was a silver ferret. She picked him up and petting him softly. She told him she'd take care of him."  
  
Going into a strange voice Hermione continued.  
  
" 'Why are you taking care of me?' Olivia said that even though he was mean to her, he didn't deserve what he got. With that she took him everywhere, well, except for the loo of course."  
  
All the children laughed.  
  
"Well as time went on, the ferret or Draco and Olivia became friends. Draco started to see things in a new light and one day vowed that he would change. When he said that, he turned back into his old self. After that day, he did change and Olivia, Draco, Ron and Harry all became friends. The End. Now, bed time for you guys."  
  
Groans were heard as the children all scampered for their beds. Draco slipped out the door and stood outside it waiting for Hermione. Hermione placed the sleeping Draco into his and once every one was set, she turned out the lights and shut the door.  
  
"So I'm a prince now am I?"  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound and turned to see Draco leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well I had to make up something and at the time, Jackie and Andrea were into princes and princesses so it helped."  
  
Hermione started down the stairs but before she could go back into the kitchen, Draco caught her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Listen, we still have time to go to that karaoke club if you want to do that challenge."  
  
"Singing? Mo you should go."  
  
Hermione and Draco turned around to see Camille standing with a dish towel and plate.  
  
"But the dishes?"  
  
"Done. Go have fun."  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, Hermione grabbed her jacket and then the car keys. Draco went into the living room and grabbed his and came out just as Hermione finished putting her boots on. He slipped his feet into his runners and saying a quick good-bye to her cousin, Hermione left with Draco following her.  
  
Draco slid into the pick up truck and neither said a word except for when Draco told her the directions to the club. Pulling up to the place, the two of them entered to the lyrics of "Please Remember" by LeAnne Rymes. Scanning the room, he saw Janice with Derek by the front.  
  
"This way."  
  
Draco took hold of Hermione's wrist and led her to the table.  
  
"Bout time you two showed up. We've been here for 2 hours."  
  
"Sorry, took more persuading than I thought."  
  
Hermione gave her two friends hugs as she took her jacket off and was just about to sit down when Janice got up and dragged her to the washroom.  
  
~Z~Z Washroom ~Z~Z  
  
"You're not wearing that are you when you get up there are you?"  
  
"Janice yes I am. I would have changed into my regular clothes, but Camille watched me like a hawk so I couldn't go change. No one knows that I come here and I plan to keep that way."  
  
Janice set her side purse, which was the size of a binder, on the ledge.  
  
"You're lucky I brought a spare. I didn't know if you'd actually make it tonight."  
  
Janice handed her the shirt and once Hermione had changed they threw the sweater into the bag. Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put a little make-up on.  
  
"I'm lucky you told me that Malfoy had asked you what I was doing tonight. Getting Derek in on the plan helped too. Him actually showing up to my mum's place was a bit of a shocker. I didn't expect him to and we would have had to get Derek to bring him. Done."  
  
Janice smiled.  
  
"You're gonna knock his socks off tonight. Know what song your going to sing?"  
  
"Pretty sure. If they have "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk, that will work."  
  
Linking arms Janice said, "You're gonna win. I can feel it."  
  
~Z~Z Same time but with Draco ~Z~Z  
  
"Know what you're singing tonight Malfoy?"  
  
"Nope. Just whatever I see I'll use."  
  
Derek was about to answer that maybe he should have a choice just as the girls came towards the table.  
  
"Dude, look at the competition."  
  
Draco turned in his seat to see the girls coming back. Hermione had changed into a different shirt and her hair was different. The shirt was a deep red one with gold sparkles on it. It tied up around her neck and showed off her slender neck and shoulders. Draco gulped as the girls sat down.  
  
"So who's first?" Janice asked looking between her ex and friend.  
  
"I will."  
  
Hermione got up from her chair when the person standing up had finished. She went to the DJ/announcer and told him her choice. He nodded and Hermione went to the centre of the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an honour to have a regular with us tonight. She and a friend of hers are having a challenge of their own tonight. We'll need your co-operation. The amount of applause will help them. First up, as I said is our regular. Mo Granger everyone."  
  
Draco was shocked. Hermione was a regular? The applause and cheers around him made him feel like he was going to go deaf.  
  
"She'll be singing, "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk. Mo!"  
  
The piano music started up for the song and Draco watched as Hermione got into the mood.  
  
***** Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself  
  
~*~*Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
  
~*~*There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
  
~*~*Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
~*~*If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
~*~*And how long I've been so alone  
  
~*~*And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
~*~*And change my life the way you've done  
  
~*~*It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
~*~*It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
  
~*~*It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
~*~*It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
Draco watched Hermione on the stage. She walked along it as though she owned everything up there, the speakers, the microphone, even the floor she stood on.  
  
~*~*A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
  
~*~*And a siren wails in the night  
  
~*~*But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
  
~*~*And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
~*~*Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
  
~*~*And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
~*~*And if you knew how happy you are making me  
  
~*~*I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
The past verse, Hermione looked at Draco. He had changed since they got out of school and since they started at D.U, but she was determined to win this challenged.  
  
~*~*It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
~*~*It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
  
~*~*It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
~*~*It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
~*~*It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
The song ended and once again the room erupted in applause. Even Draco was clapping. He had no clue Hermione could sing. He stood up from his seat and soon everyone else was too. Draco caught sight of red going over her cheeks and putting the microphone back on the stand, she got down to her seat. Taking a deep breath, Draco knew it was his turn. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Malfoy, lets see what you've got."  
  
The tone of voice she had made Draco determined to do just that. He got up on stage and told the DJ his name and choice. He took his place at the microphone and waited for the announcer to introduce him.  
  
"Okay, now for the second part. This is Draco and he'll be singing "Girl Like You" by Def Leppard. Everyone, Draco."  
  
The applause wasn't as big as it was for Hermione, but Draco figured it was since she was already well known. Well he'd show them. Guitar riffs started up and he took the microphone off its stand.  
  
~*~*Boy meets girl in prime of life  
  
~*~*Blinded by big city lights  
  
~*~*I'm on fire and you're the flame  
  
~*~*You inspire the road I take  
  
~*~*You take me to a better place  
  
~*~*You're the sun and I'm the rain  
  
~*~*You're all that I need  
  
~*~*To make me believe  
  
~*~*I'm over the edge  
  
~*~*But I'm not afraid  
  
~*~*'Cause I know it's true  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you  
  
~*~*To be by my side, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love me for the inside, ahh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you  
  
~*~*I set the scene to follow, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love for all tomorrow, ohh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you  
  
~*~*You were raised to be so good  
  
~*~*I grew up misunderstood  
  
~*~*We were distant worlds apart  
  
~*~*Feels so right, it's meant to be  
  
~*~*Shooting stars and chemistry  
  
~*~*They unite a beating heart  
  
During the verse, Hermione and Draco locked eyes. It was completely true. She had always been the good girl, teacher's pet while he was always thought to be dark, evil, and mean. He was brought up around stone cold feelings while she was brought up around love.  
  
~*~*You're pulling me up  
  
~*~*I can't get enough  
  
~*~*Coming off strong  
  
~*~*But I'm not that tough  
  
~*~*Well I know it's true  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you  
  
~*~*To be by my side, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love me for the inside, ahh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you  
  
~*~*I set the scene to follow, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love for all tomorrow, ohh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*To be by my side, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love me for the inside, ahh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*I set the scene to follow, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like you, like you, like you  
  
~*~*Love for all tomorrow, ohh, like you  
  
~*~*With a girl like,  
  
One final time they locked eyes.  
  
~*~*you.  
  
The applause was so loud that Hermione swore she needed earplugs and muffs. The cheering was louder, the applause was, and everything was just louder. Hermione knew who had won the challenge, Draco had. Rather than dealing with his gloating now in front of everyone, she decided to leave. Not even picking up her jacket or sweater, Hermione grabbed her car keys and headed out before anyone saw.  
  
~Z~Z After she leaves ~Z~Z  
  
"That was amazing Draco."  
  
That was about the 5 time that Derek had said that to him as he came down the stairs and got out of the throng of people congratulating him. Getting to their table, he noticed someone was missing: Hermione.  
  
"Janice where is she?"  
  
Janice for the first time realized that her friend had gone missing. The thing is, Janice knew she still had Hermione's sweater and her jacket was still there.  
  
"She was here a minute ago."  
  
Draco looked to the door and caught sight of a flash of red just as the door closed. Grabbing her jacket Draco told the others he figured out where she went. Winding through the crowd, he had people pat him on the back and girls try to slip him their phone numbers. In his younger days, all right before starting at the university, he would have taken them but right now, Hermione was the only thing on his mind. Draco finally got out of the club and looked around. He caught sight of the truck and taking his time, he walked over. Just as he neared it, a loud HONK came from the horn. He knocked on the window and she rolled it down, not realizing who had knocked.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Stupid truck."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco standing there. She groaned and put her head down on the steering wheel.  
  
"Go ahead Malfoy. Gloat away. You won, I lost. Looks like we're going on a date."  
  
Though he had won, Draco felt as if he hadn't. Seeing Hermione in her home with family and then here singing, he realized that he had gone about things the wrong way. Old time competition just side blinded him.  
  
"We'll call the auto club but put your jacket on, you'll freeze."  
  
Looking up, Hermione just nodded and stepped out of the truck. With the help from Draco, she slipped it on.  
  
"Listen Hermione, seeing you up there on the stage and also at your home, I realized something."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, had he just called her by her first name?  
  
"What did you realize?"  
  
"That I like you. Your spirit, intuition, every thing. You've got more spunk and back bone than anyone I know. Seeing that you get up in a karaoke club is enough guts as it is. I want to know if maybe we could start over?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. Was this for real? Was he really wanting to start over? They had spent 7 years terrorizing one another and the past few months had been the same. Now, she was seeing a different light. His eyes no longer had the steely look to them, but a calm one. She would. She would give him a second chance. Turning her back to him, she heard him sigh a little in frustration. Turning back around, she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi, name's Hermione Olivia Granger, but my friends call me Mo. Who might you be?"  
  
A smile, a genuine smile played at Draco's lips and soon pulled them into a broad smile. He too stuck out his hand and the two of the shook.  
  
"Name's Draco Lucius Malfoy. You know, I could definitely get to love a girl like you."  
  
The two of them smiled, then Draco pulled her into a hug. This caught Hermione off guard, but she thought, 'we're friends, couldn't hurt.' Once the hug parted, they called up the auto club and huddling together waited for the tow truck to come. 


	2. Thank Yous

Author's Note.  
  
I forgot to put the disclaimer in when I reposted the song fic. Here goes. I don't own Hermione, Draco or the songs Feels Like Home or Girl Like You. They belong to J. K. Rowlings, Chantal Kreviazuk and Def Leppard. I own the characters you don't recognize from the book. Oh ya, thanks to the two people who reviewed this chapter the first time round, I'm glad you liked it. 


End file.
